


Afterwards theres a scar

by Lobster_Dialect



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s Stucky, Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster_Dialect/pseuds/Lobster_Dialect
Summary: Steve opened his eyes…He must have passed out from the pain , the man was gone and left Steve there. Steve looked down . His pants were still pulled down and his lower half was covered in…..Steve tried to get up his legs wobbling while questions began to flow through his head.“How long have i been here for ?” “Is Bucky worrying about me?” “....did anyone see what happened?” Steve started to go a bit faster despite the aching pain he felt, he needed to get home.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I hope that I handle all themes in this well I will gladly take critiques on my writing because I have not done it much too, I hope you enjoy.

Steve opened his eyes…  
He must have passed out from the pain , the man was gone and left Steve there. Steve looked down . His pants were still pulled down and his lower half was covered in…..  
Steve tried to get up his legs wobbling while questions began to flow through his head.  
“How long have i been here for ?” “Is Bucky worrying about me?” “....did anyone see what happened?” Steve started to go a bit faster despite the aching pain he felt, he needed to get home. “Should I report this man” Steve thought , he couldn’t though they would just call him a fag and kick him out , plus he didn’t even know who that man was.  
The events that occured began to replay in Steve’s head.  
“Pretty little thing aren’t ya?” The mans words haunted Steve. Steve had been walking home from a later class when he had to take a different way in order to get some more art supplies when he noticed this man eyeing him. The man looked sketchy and like a criminal, definantly someone who would beat Steve up and Steve was just desperate to get home to Bucky. That was until the man began talking to him, “hey there precious” he cooed. Steve was startled at the man remark “um excuse me?” Steve was a bit tense from the way this guy looked. “You heard me , come over here” the man said slowly walking over to Steve. “Sorry sir but I can’t I need to get home” Steve said slowly backing away from the man. This was strange to Steve , most men never would openly say things like this to another man even at night in fear that they would be shunned for there homosexuality. “Look” the man said grabbing Steves arm making him drop his bag “your a kid so I doubt you have a family to go to and i’ll make this quick” “Wha-what are you doing” Steve said a bit panicked “Look kid this’ll be quick like I said” the man said forcefully pushing Steve to a wall. Steve was shaking this couldn’t be happening this had to be a nightmare he should be at home asleep with Bucky not in this alleyway with a stranger forcing himself on him. Steve began to panic and squirm within the strangers grip his first was supposed to be Bucky not a stranger. “Look kid this isn’t anything personal but you were the first easy target I saw and since you won’t let me ill have to force you to” Steve was starting to cry at this point “please sir….please god stop cant you find another way , hire a prostitute anything please i’ll pay” . “Look kid” the man snarled “ just let me do this it will be over soon if you struggle it will only make it hurt more” at this point the man was undoing his pants and had turned steve around his face pressed against the brick wall. Steve desperately looked side to side for someone to come and save him...but there was no one there.  
It was really painful when he felt it , it went on for Steve didn’t know how long until Steve passed out from the pain. 

Steve slowly stumbled going to retrieve his school bag which he had dropped when the man grabbed him. He needed to get home to Bucky he needed to get away from this area as fast as he could. Everything hurt so much , there were soars on his wrists from the strangers grip on him and a small bruise on his cheek, the man must have thrown him down when he was done with him. Steve slowly dusted his clothes off from the ground he had been laying on from however long he was passed out. He began to make his too long way home . 

When he got back Bucky was asleep in a chair , he flopped his bag down which startled Bucky awake “god Stevie how late was that class” Bucky asked “I had to make a stop to get some more supplies on the way home”. “ How much stuff did you need to stay out that long “ Bucky questioned “The store I had to go to was far” Steve replied quickly just wanting to get to bed and sleep off the nights events. “Wait” Bucky said getting up and rushing to steve “Steve are you ok , there’s a bruise on your cheek did you get beat up again cause if ya did i’ll find this guy and-” “ im fine Bucky , the guy didn’t do much besides just shove me around a bit I didn’t even get a good enough look at his face to remember him”. Steve didn’t want Bucky to worry about him and he knew Bucky would go on a rampage if he found out what the man really did. “Stevie” Bucky sighed “ you seriously need to stop getting into these situations one day one of these assholes might seriously hurt you or even kill you. Compared to what actually happened to Steve that night he’d much rather be in a hospital bed. “I know Buck but I can’t help myself sometimes, I didn’t even do anything to this guy I think he was drunk or something” . “Damn drunks, Stevie are you sure your ok though you seem shaken up” Bucky said “like I said im fine Buck im tired im going to bed g’night” “ok Stevie, goodnight” Bucky said lightly kissing Steve.  
Steve went to his room and slumped on the bed everything hurting , he needed a bath he needed to get this man off of him, but everything hurt too much to gain the effort to do it, thank god he had no classes the next day. 

Steve awoke the next day from the light coming into his window, he didn’t hear Bucky in the kitchen so he must have gone to work. Steve slowly got up and everything was soar but he needed that bath so he pulled enough energy to get up and walk to the bathroom. Steve ran some hot water and plopped into the tub , he took the bar of soap and began to massage his aching prostate. Steve wanted to get all of this man off of him and move on with life even though it was going to be hard to forget. This was his first, he didn’t want his first to be some stranger he wanted it to be...Bucky he wanted his first to be Bucky. As these thoughts flew through his head Steve began to sob.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon Steve was back on the bed laying still his eyes still red and puffy from all the crying he had done earlier. He just couldn’t get the mans words out of his head the vicious words whispered in his ear during the assault. Steve felt like crying even more but he had cried so much in the tub his tears seemed dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this concludes my first fan fiction on this website I guess....please give me feedback in the comments and thank you for reading I hope I handled all sensitive media in this well and respectfully.  
> By the way this is the final chapter but archive is being stupid and not letting me update it to say it

Soon Steve was back on the bed laying still his eyes still red and puffy from all the crying he had done earlier. He just couldn’t get the mans words out of his head the vicious words whispered in his ear during the assault. Steve felt like crying even more but he had cried so much in the tub his tears seemed dry. His inner conscience told him to tell someone get it out and not hide his pain, but who was there to tell other than Bucky and he couldn’t tell Bucky. Bucky would go on a rampage trying to find this man and probably kill him not to mention the utter shame Steve felt.  
Steve didn’t really do anything that day besides eat,sleep,and draw a bit trying to focus on something he enjoyed. Soon enough it was almost time for Bucky to get home from work.  
Steve suddenly felt the urge to tell Bucky what had happened just so he could have some way of getting over it , he needed to tell him. Steve had no idea what he wanted to do he wanted to tell someone , anyone. “What do you want for dinner Stevie” Steve jumped a bit at the question his was so busy in his inner conflict that he had not realized that bucky had already made his way to the couch near Steve. “Oh uh I hadn’t really thought about it” Bucky looked concerned “Steve, you seem weird is something wrong” “Nothing is wrong Buck I just am a bit stressed from school that’s all” Steve said hoping Bucky wouldn’t notice the small panic in his voice. “Alright Stevie , well for dinner I guess we can just throw something random together we need to go to the grocery store soon anyway” Bucky said still sounding a bit concerned. 

That night they ate dinner and were getting ready for bed. “Do you want to take a bath together” Steve froze , what did this mean ? Bucky knew Steve had already taken a bath that day ,did Bucky want to have sex , they hadn’t taken a bath together since they were kids. Steve deeply wanted Bucky to fuck him but if he did he would see the bruises on his ass and prostate and He had no excuses even if Bucky wasn’t asking for sex he would still see them. “N-no not tonight” Steve said a bit shaky. “Why not” Bucky said “it can help us save water plus” Bucky began to lean into Steves neck “we can finally do it”. Steve started to panic a bit he couldn’t let Bucky see the bruises “B-but what if someone hears us then calls us fags and the-” Steve was cut off “Don’t worry baby no one will know with the street noise plus we just have to make sure your quiet”. “ I don’t know Buck , if im ready y’know” Bucky looked puzzled “look I won’t force you into anything but, I thought you wanted this I mean I hear you masterbating to me all the time”. Heat rose to Steve’s face “ you listen to me masterbate “ Steve said “of course I do , it’s cute as fuck” Bucky replied. Steve was embarrassed definitely but he was also having a bit of trouble saying no due to the fact that he really wanted this. Maybe Bucky won’t look at the bruises if Steve can make sure Bucky just sees his face and doesn’t pay a lot of attention to his prostate. Steve sighed then said “ok Buck” with a small smile. Bucky then got the biggest grin on his face quickly grabbing Steves hand and guiding him to the bathroom and turning on the hot water Bucky quickly began to undress but Steve hesitated. Bucky turned to Steve “baby whats wrong , i’ve seen you naked before dont be shy” “it’s not that it’s just..nerves” Steve wasn’t lying when he said that. Bucky smiled “don’t be nervous im gonna take care of you Stevie want me to undress you” Steve quickly replied to that “n-no I can undress myself”. Steve began to remove all of his clothes off only hesitating with his underwear but by then Bucky was already in the tub waiting for Steve to join. Steve slowly joined Bucky in the tub luckily the soap in the water hid the bruises. Bucky then move to Steve’s chest and began to slowly lay kisses all over it . Steve began to make small moans and whimpers as Bucky began to suck on one of his nipples closing his eyes and letting Bucky take control. He felt Bucky move to his shoulder and began to suck a mark “Buckyyy what if someone sees” Steve whined. “Your shirt will cover it and if someone see all they will know is that your mine” Bucky just saying that Steve was his made Steve want to come right there but he couldn’t that would ruin the fun. Bucky then grabbed Steve’s dick and began to pump it “I promise to make this memorable for you Stevie lets see how many times I can make you come tonight” the only reply Steve could get out was a needy whine with Bucky’s hand on his dick and all. Bucky slowly increased his hands speed pumping Steve faster and faster making Steve moan louder and louder so loud tha Bucky had to take his other hand and put it over Steves mouth muffling his moans as Bucky pumped his dick. Bucky began to kiss down Steves neck saying things about how his moans were too cute and how he couldn’t wait to fuck him. Steve got so swept up in the moment that he didn’t even realize when Bucky picked him up pressing him against the wall to fuck him then froze “Steve….what the hell are these on your ass” Steve froze in place “ w-what do you mean Buck there’s nothing there” Steve said desperately trying to get back to what they were doing he didn’t want to tell Bucky now. “Steve.. These look like bruises what the hell, have you been doing” Bucky seemed concerned but still managed to keep his calm tone “ I just….fell” Bucky obviously did not believe him “ bullshit Steve tell me how these scars got here or im gonna assume-” “ok i’ll tell you…” Steve said beginning to choke up he had to tell Bucky what happened now. Bucky immediatly seemed concerned by the tone of Steve’s voice. “Stevie….what happened” Steve took in a deep breath he was going to tell Bucky “Last night when i came home and I…..I told you about that man that supposedly pushed me around well he actually didn’t just do that...he did more” Bucky went wide eyed quickly sitting Steve back in the tub “holy shit….Steve he..”  
“He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall whispering about how I was so cute and feminine despite being a boy and that I was an easy target and then he proceeded to…...y’know , I passed out from the pain and when I woke up he was gone I then walked home. Bucky looked enraged “Steve...oh my god shit that fucking bastard who was he because now-” Steve leaned into Bucky’s chest beginning to cry “I-I don’t remember what he looked like but he was my first, that was supposed to be you Bucky I was saving myself for you”! Bucky put two protective arms around Steve “Stevie….its ok its ok, why didn’t you tell me” “because...you do so much for me and are always under so much stress I couldn’t put you under more ….aswell as the shame I felt. Bucky began stroking Steves hair “Steve you don’t need to feel ashamed that this bastard fucking raped you it wasn’t your fault” the use of the word rape shocked Steve the realization all rushed onto him and he began to bawl into Bucky’s chest. “Im sorry im sorry” Steve began to say Bucky began to hold Steve tighter “Steve its ok its ok don’t apoligize I’ve got you it’s not your fault it’s that fucking bastards fault”. “Bucky I don’t know what to do if I go to the police they will kick me out calling me a fag probably” Steve said panicking a little. “I know Stevie I know just let me take care of you for now” the truth was that Bucky really didn’t know what steve could do ,but all he could think about was finding the bastard that hurt Steve , his Stevie and ripping off his dick but he couldn’t.  
For tonight all Steve wanted was to be with Bucky was to have Bucky stay with and protect him. “Bucky” Steve whimpered “Yes baby” Bucky replied looking down at him. “Stay with me tonight” Bucky held Steve tightly..protectively “of course Stevie …..im gonna take care of you”.


End file.
